


And the Day of the Thief

by StarrySkies282



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Birthday, a random idea, happy birthday Ezekiel Jones, i needed Stumpy and Ezekiel back together, librarianssss, the return of stumpy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySkies282/pseuds/StarrySkies282
Summary: It’s Ezekiel’s birthday and Cassie has a surprise for him





	And the Day of the Thief

“Hey, Stone… are you alright?” Asked Cassandra, turning around to find Stone standing behind her with a pained expression on his face, examining his hand.

“No. I am not alright. That—that _thing_ just bit me. Cassie, are you sure it was a good idea to…” But he was interrupted by a shout from the next room.

“Why is there a dog in my Annex?!”

Stone gestured wildly, apparently lost for words.

“You didn’t tell _Jenkins_? Seriously?” He said, finally recovering the power of speech.

Cassandra chose to ignore this and turned back to Eve, helping her with the decorations.

“We should have told Mr. Jenkins before,” whispered Cassandra, hanging a brightly coloured banner above the back door.

“Nah, it’s fine… he’ll get used to it… he got used to us eventually,” returned Eve.

“Hopefully. How long till Ezekiel gets back?”

“Flynn said they were on their way back… would have been back sooner but Jones keeps trying to steal stuff… says it should be his birthday treat,” said Eve, rolling her eyes at the antics of the ‘master thief.’

-

“Jenkins! How’s the cake coming on?” “Almost done, Miss Cillian, but this icing is being precociously sticky…”

Cassandra giggled.

“You got _Jenkins_ baking?”

“He’s actually pretty good.”

“Huh. I did not see that coming.” Muttered Eve. 

The back door lit up and the globe began to whirr, its low buzz filling the Annex along with its unmistakable blue glow.

“They’re here! Quick! Turn the lights out!” Cried Cassandra frantically, pulling Eve, ducking behind the corner table and dragging Jake by the collar when he hesitated.

-

“And they’re all gone. Great. Some friends _they_ are,” Ezekiel said walking in to the darkened Annex.

Cassandra stifled a laugh and signalled to Baird and Stone.

“SURPRISE!” The three yelled and were followed by Jenkins’ cordial “Happy birthday Mr. Jones.”

“I _knew_ they wouldn’t forget,” exclaimed Ezekiel, turning to Flynn accusingly, who held up his hands in mock surrender.

“And that’s not all… wait here… and someone cover his eyes,” called Cassandra, retreating into the next room.

“Oi, you heard her, cover your eyes,” said Jacob.

“Jeez Stone, calm down.”

“Okay, hold out your hands, Ezekiel,” said Cassandra, carefully placing a sandy coloured terrier puppy in his hands.

“Oh God, it’s warm… and… fluffy? Cass, no offence, but please tell me it’s not one of those jumpers—like the ones you made for Christmas.”

“Why don’t you see for yourself,” she said, close to his ear as she untied the blindfold, smiling.

 “A… dog!?” He cried. “Stumpy!” He half yelled, half laughed after reading the tag on the collar.

“It was Cassandra’s idea,” said Baird, smiling warmly at the thief who was scratching his new friend behind the ear.

“Oh, you know… it was…” but she trailed off, blushing at the look he gave her.

Jenkins cleared his throat: “Well, as long as it doesn’t defecate and cause havoc in my Annex, it can stay. But _you_ are responsible for it, Mr. Jones.”

“ _It_? Don’t speak to Stumpy like that. Don’t listen to the old man, Stumpy.”

“You’re still gonna call it—I mean _him_ —Stumpy?” Asked Stone in disbelief.

“Um… yes. Do you have a problem with that, Stone?”

“Don’t antagonise the man and his dog,” warned Eve jokingly.

“No respect,” said Stone in an undertone. “The whole literary world of dogs’ names at his feet and he goes for _Stumpy_.”

“Can I interest you in a slice of birthday cake, Mr. Jones?” Asked Jenkins, holding a large, blue iced cake, glowing with the innumerable candles.

“Jenkins, I’m pretty sure that’s a fire hazard.” Said Baird.

“Cake _and_ Stumpy!” Cried Ezekiel, eyes dancing. “This birthday just might make it to the top of my list of best birthdays.”

“You have a list?” Exclaimed Stone. “Actually, I don’t even know why I am surprised.”

Eve cast her eyes to the heavens.

“Only the best for our master thief.” Said Cassandra, nudging him softly on the arm. “Now blow out the candles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this x I basically just wrote it because I loved Ezekiel with Stumpy in And the Cost of Education. Also if anyone has any fic prompts or requests I’m open to suggestions x :)


End file.
